


Love the Alternate

by remanth



Series: Secrets and Words [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Castiel had spoken to Dean first instead of Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Alternate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets Finally Spoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560144) by [remanth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth). 



"I want pie," Dean announced, nudging his brother's shoulder. "Why didn't you get pie on the last food run?" Sam shrugged and went back to ignoring his brother. He was doing research and it was not going well.

"C'mon, Sam," Dean continued. "How can you get food and no pie?"

"Because they didn't have any," Sam snapped, flicking his eyes up to his brother. "You want some, go get it yourself."

"I think I will," Dean said and hopped up off the bed. He grabbed the keys to the Impala off the table next to Sam and left the motel they were staying in. It wasn't half bad; not nearly as run down as some places they'd stayed. Climbing into the Impala, he started the engine with a grin, listening to the throaty purr. Shifting the car into drive, Dean drove to a diner he had seen not too far away.

"What can I get ya?" the waitress asked when Dean was seated.

"What kind of pie you have?" Dean asked.

"Apple, strawberry rhubarb, and peach," the waitress, who's nametag read Jamie, replied.

"Well, Jamie, I'd like the apple pie please," Dean said, giving her his best grin. She grinned back and sauntered off, her hips swaying suggestively. Dean watched for a moment until he heard a quiet whoosh next to him. He jumped as he turned to see Cas staring at him.

"Cas, warn a guy," Dean complained. "And no appearing in public like that. What if someone saw you?" Cas shrugged and looked down, for once not staring at Dean. The hunter shrugged and waited for his pie. The waitress came back and placed the pie on the table, a scoop of vanilla ice cream melting slowly next to it.

"And what can I get your friend?" she asked.

"Nothing," Cas's gravelly voice replied. She walked away again, leaving a slightly tense silence behind her at the table. Dean applied himself to his pie, moaning in pleasure at the first bite. Cas's eyes slowly lifted to watch Dean, curiousity and something deeper in his gaze. Dean finished his pie slowly, his eyes never leaving his plate. When he finally looked up at Cas, he caught his breath.

"Cas, man, what's up?" Dean asked, clearing his throat.

"I... I have a question," Cas said, hesitantly. "What is love?" Dean chuckled and then laughed harder when Castiel's head tilted to the side.

"Baby don't hurt me," Dean singsonged, causing Cas's head to tilt further.

"I don't understand," Cas said. "I'm not going to hurt you." Dean laughed harder clutching at his stomach. The few other people in the diner looked at him askance but Dean just waved them off. He brought himself under control again and looked at Cas.

"Love is complicated," he finally said. "Why do you want to know?" Cas fidgeted with the lapels on his trenchcoat and thought about what to say.

"Love is... important to humans," he explained. "And I want to know what it is and why? What is so important that a human would risk everything for one they loved?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest and pondered how he should answer. He had a feeling that Cas would only accept a serious answer, not one of his sarcastic remarks.

"Love is all-encompassing," Dean finally explained. "It's a tingling, dizzying, flying feeling. It makes the person you love more important than yourself. They matter so much more than you do. Whether its family or romantic, you will do anything for that person. To ease their way, hold them when they hurt, share their life with them, and learn about them." Dean stopped here, a little emabarassed at how girly he was getting. He had only felt a specter of this before, once with Cassie and once with Lisa. He looked into Cas's eyes and felt like he was drowning in the bright blue. This happened every time and he had stopped trying to analyze it and just enjoyed it.

"Thank you," Cas said gravely. He stared into Dean's eyes for several timeless moments more before breaking eye contact. He nodded to Dean and disappeared.

"Damn it," Dean said. "What was that about Cas?" He sat there, replaying the conversation in his mind as his hand strayed to the handprint scar Cas had left on him.


End file.
